


AAAAAAAAA ( college au )

by hawhyeyeeye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, not beta read we die like wilbur, pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, alexis | quackity & spifey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. chapter 1

It was the first day in Poglins College, which meant that the students would be assigned new lockers, figure out where the hell their classes would be, seats were a whole different thing. and figure out who their roommates would be, which would be, holy fuck if quackity was like, even 0% high & most of the time ungenuine, he would say the worst part of college.  
Right now it was 2: 56 am and in about 4 minutes, the emails about what rooms you would get would be announced, and then 30 minutes after, the front desk would be open to allow you to get your keys before the time school started.  
Quackity was sitting down on his kitchen stool. He stared down at his phone before opening his group chat he was in with his a few kids in his class from a year ago- when he was a freshman.  
He scrolled through the members of the chat, reading names outloud and screenshotting them so he wouldnt forget them.

sapnap  
karl  
weston  
austin  
james  
luke  
albert  
deo

He definitely wouldnt forget deo.  
He was like his cousin- but like, not.

Then he saw a notification from gmail pop up on his gmail tab he had open on his pc

it read:

Hello students, at 3:30 am EST & after you will all be able to come and get your dorm keys!  
Rules:  
-no, you wont be able to swap dorms with other people for the rest of the year, whoever you get as your roommate, you get, so dont complain.  
-no starting fires purposefully ( i mean you, sapnap, dont do it again. )  
-yes you are able to have sleepovers  
-dont do anything illegal  
Thats basically it, if you have trouble then contact the help office, which you will know the email once you get to your dorm.  
Your schedule will also be found on the table next to the elevator on the left.  
Rooms will be shared with all years. Dont be a horrible influence to the freshmen, seniors. ( and sapnap. Dont let anyone commit fires purposefully there. You are old enough to know this. )  
Any other questions you can ask once you get to the building.

From  
Headmaster of Poglins College

‘Damn they really came for Sapnap there’ Quackity thought as he closed out of the gmail tab and checked if he had everything packed for probably the more-than-30th time.

And before he knew it,  
It was time to go & figure out whoever the fuck his new roommate was.

\----

George was one of the early people there to get his dorm key.  
His friend, Harvey, told him he’d drive him around a bit so they wouldnt have to wait 30 minutes being completely bored out of their minds.  
Of course, they first went to McDonalds, Harvey was obsessed with their fries.  
Next, & last, they went to a local bubble tea building to get a drink. Geo loved their strawberry drink, for some reason he couldnt explain why, it was just the f l a v o u r.

Once they made it back to the school, they were about 5 minutes early, so in his car, Harvey played Bohemian Rhapsody.

Once the time hit 3:30, Harvey & Geo rushed out of Harvey’s car & got their stuff, they speed-walked over to the doors, which not really to their surprise, there were 3 people already there.

By the time Geo got his keys, it was about 3:37 & there were about 25- or more- people behind him.  
He looked at the paper he was given to him, which was his dorm number, and dangling off his finger were his keys.  
Before he went up the elevator, he looked for his schedule, which was buried under the other schedules for the other students.

‘Dorm 67, second floor on the far end of the hall…’ Geo thought, as he boarded the elevator with 1 other student.

He made it to the third floor, (which actually was the second dorm floor) & walked across the hall to his & his roommate(s?) dorm.  
It was incredibly big, the door that he had opened to get into his dorm led to a hallway, on either side of the hall there was 4 doors, two on each side, which supposedly was 4 bedrooms, one for him, another for him roomate, and 2 more for any guests.  
In front of him there were two doors, one which led to the kitchen, and another which led to the living room, which also had another door which was the bathroom.

Geo dragged his luggage over to one of the doors on the right side of the hall and left it there before opening the door to his probably new room.

Inside there was a bed already there with a mattress, there was a desk, probably to do his work there, & a wardrobe for his clothes.

He heard a creak of a door from outside of his room, as well as footsteps.  
Geo headed over to his room door and pulled it back a bit.  
He saw an older-looking-teen seeming to admire the dorm before catching the eyes of George.

“Uhm, hey...roommate?” The boy scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah..hey.” George replied as he slowly went back to dragging his stuff around & into his room, starting to organize his new space.


	2. chapter 2

Sapnap was already in his dorm, he had set up his bed & pulled out a mac & cheese cup after to make because damn he was hungry.  
He met his roommate after he walked out of his room & into the kitchen, where sapnap was just sitting on the stool at the table waiting for his mac & cheese to finish being made.

“Yo, kid, i know we like havent even talked to each other yet & like we dont even know each others names but i wanted to ask if you wanted to help me set my friend dream’s kitchen on fire and make it look like it was on accident.” Sapnap asked his roommate, whom he still hadnt gotten the kid’s name yet and hell if he knew who that kid was.  
“...Who are you again…?” The kid asked.  
“Im Nick, but call me Sapnap, or Sap i dont really care.”  
“So you’re the one who...was told not to set anything on fire purposefully in the school email?” The kid asked.  
“Yep! And, you are?” Sapnap replied.  
“Ranboo, and sorry if i forget your name i have horrible memory, but i probably wont unless i lose or forget my memory book.” The kid, Ranboo, had said.  
“Ah its fine, but still, do you want to? I mean its not like im not gonna do it anyways i mean i still am but its all up to you if you wanna come along.”  
“...Fuck it, can we get fries after this though?” Ranboo smiled.  
“Sure, in about an hour we’ll go, he’ll speedrun unpacking his stuff and probably ask his new roommate to track his time, he asked me to do that last year, he said he’s gotten quicker and quicker every year. It was horrible but i also set his bed on fire while he was washing his hands in his bathroom and before he opened the door i jumped out the window, he like had it open the whole time, and to this day he doesnt know who did it.” Sapnap giggled.  
“Wow.” Ranboo stared.  
“I have plenty more stories, if you wanna hear them, like how i once caught him making out with his best friend, who i despise literally the most like that bitch wont even make it to his classes but he gets all A’s??? I dont know whats wrong with him all i know is that school knows him as mushroom boy. Then there’s another time where Dream and this other guy named Technoblade had an epic duel in the courtyard. Once you spend enough time with dream, your life changes, like he’ll treat you like a best friend once you know him, unless you’re techno-” Sapnap was cut off by a ding! from his phone.  
“One sec, dream just messaged me…” Sapnap held his phone as he opened the messages app to read dream’s message before bursting out into histerical laughter.  
“Uh, what happened..?” Ranboo asked.  
“D-Dream’s roommate is techno, he just sent me a picture of him having spaghetti spl-splattered on his face.” Sapnap managed to choke out before bursting out into laughter again.

[from sapnap to dream]

sapnap: AHAHAHA

dream: SHUT UP

sapnap: i got roommates with this cool guy named ranboo, he seems like a freshman lmao

dream: uh oh

sapnap: dont worry all he wants is fries so im gonna take him out with me to get fries lol

dream: dont make me un trust you

sapnap: okay dreM

-

“Y’know what kid? I feel like being nice to you tonight and not committing arson, but we’re still getting fires, correct?” Sapnap turned to look at Ranboo.  
“Sure, i guess.”


	3. chapter 3 but this time i have still 3 other chapters to post that i finished in the total of 16 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title explains it.
> 
> i have no clue on what to put for chapter 7  
> also chapter 6 will make you think just so you know if i wanna post it today or not

Dream was living it miserably, having to live with techno for the rest of the year was like eating poop, not like he’s ever done it before, because he’s not, but its not even been 10 minutes and already does dream have spaghetti splattered all over his face.  
He was not living the best of life, if he was honest, he would rather be committing arson with sapnap right now, which is something you wouldn’t find dream doing, because he doesnt.  
And it was horrible because he definitely saw techno take a picture of him while he was running after him, which would most likely look horrible but if dream saw it in the near future he would deem it as ‘funny’.  
But right now? He wouldn’t.  
But also? He was getting messages spammed in his dms.

[from dream to george]

george: DREAM

george: DREAM

dream: wJAT Do yOU WANT??

george: MY ROOMMATE IS FUNDY

dream: GOODLUCK LMAO

-

okay, he had to admit, that was funny as hell, even if it was a 1 minute conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be kind of short depending on how deep i want it to go
> 
> just saying i cant really make a story without making any sort of texting thing through it because if you check my profile then my whole brand is text fic.  
> im learning guys im in the process of something else im making


	4. chapter 4 but now i write

Tubbo was making his way up the stairs, because for some reason he usually took the long way, which actually didnt tire him out.  
He made his way over to him dorm & unlocking it with his new, shiny, key.  
As he opened the door, he saw his cousin, Schlatt, on the floor with tommy’s brother, Wilbur, and they were counting pistachios, as of what tubbo seemed to figure out in 2 seconds time before he pulled his stuff inside and closed the door.  
If tubbo didnt know the two at all, he would’ve thought they created a cult somehow, but if you were around them enough you would know its a common thing the two would do.  
“Hey Tubbo!” Wilbur exclaimed, making tubbo jump a little.  
“Hey Wilbur, uh, what’re you doing?” Tubbo asked.  
“Im hypnotising schlatt to make him like pistachios!” Wilbur said, grinning.  
“Well uh okay then...im gonna go put this stuff in my room- which one is avaliable?” Tubbo asked, looking around.  
“The one on the left, choose whatever one you want, the whole right side of the rooms are taken though.” Wilbur said, returning his focus back to the pistachios & schlatt.

Tubbo rushed to his room with his things, setting them down as he pulls out his phone to message tommy.

[from tubbo to tommy]

tubbo: tommy

tommy: WHAT BIG MAN?

tubbo: you remeber schlatt?

tommy: YEAH HE’S YOUR WEIRD COUSIN

tubbo: he’s my roomate

tommy: WHAT ISTN THAT LIKE JUST LIVING NORMALLY

tubbo: kind of

tommy: I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHO’S WILBUR’S ROOMMATE, I KNOW TECHNOS IS DREAM BECAUSE HE POSTED A PICTURE OF DREAM HAVING SPAGHETTI ON HIS FACE ON HIS TWITTER FLEETS LMAO

tubbo: tommy

tommy: YEAH?

tubbo: wilbur is aslo my roomate

tommy: HWTA

tommy: HOW

tubbo: idk

tubbo: okay bye now big man


	5. chapter 5 but make it long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is generally and probably the longest chapter so far

Quackity unpacked his stuff and put it where it needed to be before walking out of his room and walking over to his roommate’s door, knocking on it.  
The brown-haired male opened the door, staring at q for a few second before starting to talk.

“Hey,” The male said, walking out of his room and closing his door, leaning back on it after he closed it.  
“Hi, uhm, uh- wanna start a cult?” Quackity blurted out.  
“Interesting first talk to a person ive never met before but sure?”   
“Uh- Im sorry, i’m- im quackity, who are you?” quackity stumbled on his words before completing his sentence.  
“Im George, but my friends call me Geo, or Spifey.” Geo said, putting his hand out as quackity shaked it.  
“Nice, uhm, so what cult exactly are we gonna start?” Quackity asked.  
“We can start a religion instead.” Geo insisted.  
“But dont you need 3 people?”   
“Yeah, thats exactly why i have 2 other friends who could help the religion actually exist, one of them goes to this school actually. Also, if you dont mind me asking, which year are you in?” Geo said.  
“Im a sophomore.”  
“Nice, me too, so is my friend Harvey, which is also the guy i was just talking about.”  
“Can i meet him?”  
“Sure, but uhm, its like, 4 am or something right now.”  
“Lets pull an all nighter lmao.”  
“Sure?”

Geo Spoof sent a picture to private story-

‘Hey guys im just chillin with my new cult friend lmao uhm if you wanna join lmk we only have like 2 members so technically its not a cult but like-’

-

[pumpkin cum gc /toes]

finnrose: add your cult friend to the gc @chocclymlik

chocclymlik: okay

toes: mmm

Mega: no.

toes: why not

Mega: this will be a horrible introduction.

[chocclymlik added SWAG2020 to pumpkin cum gc /toes]

finnrose: why do only some of us have proper names as our usernames

chocclymlik: hello big q this is our other cult called pumpkin cum basically led by vurb because the / in the name literally fucking says it :)

toes: hello im vurb 

SWAG2020: why is your name toes

Mega: NO PLEASE DONT ASK THAT HE HAS A MOTHERFCUKING BACKSTORY

chocclymlik: where is harvey

tapple: you called loser?

chocclymlik: hey q this is harvey aka that one friend who i was talking about earleir

Mega: you suck at spelling

tapple: im in grave danger because i dont know any of my roommates

tapple: do you guys know any westons or erets??

SWAG2020: eret is cool dont worry 

SWAG2020: he is also bisexual which i find is very cool

tapple: YEAAAAAAAAHHH LETS GOOOOO

Mega: he’s been looking for years for someone like him and now hes found someone like him

chocclymlik: i still have that homework page from mrs gardener from last year that i didnt turn in

chocclymlik: quackity instead makijgn a cult do you want to join ours

Mega: he technically already did

chocclymlik: but he has a choice to leave

chocclymlik: once he makes his choice he cant go back

SWAG2020: you guys seem like gods so if this is what it takes to sacrifice my soul to the gods then be it

chocclymlik: if you try to leave you will be added back

chocclymlik: now. proper introductions, vurb first so we can get toe man over with.

toes: hello i am vurb but i am also toe man. I created the /toes meme and literally like the only person here that takes zoology class

toes: now finn

finnrose: hello i am finn or rose but call me finn unless i say not to.

finnrose: i cosplay and just be cool , thats it, now mega

Mega: i am the only smart one here. I have lost my braincells because of these weirdos please help me, now spifey

chocclymlik: you know me but im george. A ripoff of georgenotfound as some of these people say. uhm choccy milk is life, skeppy isnt awake so you introduce yourself q

SWAG2020: AIGHT YO IM QUACKITY BUT IM ALSO BIG Q, ALEX, ALEXIS, Q, & LIKE ONE OTHER I CANT REMEMBER. I TAKE LAW CLASS AND I AM A SOPHMORE & GEO’S ROOMMATE 

SWAG2020: I ALSO SPEAK IN CAPS A LOT

skep: hi gyus i am aawke

Mega: skeppy learn how to type

Mega: also great introduction quackity swag2020

Mega: SKEPPY INTRODUCE YOURSELF

Mega: if you need i’ll be your translator

skep: im sepkt=y & i palu mjnecfrat with ym frnied badbyohlao

Mega: translation - im skeppy & i play minecraft with my friend badboyhalo

SWAG2020: YOU MEAN BADBOYHALO AS THE LANGUAGE GUY???

Mega: yeah

SWAG2020: THAT MOTHERFUKER IS MY COUSIN

Mega: wtf

skep: wow

chocclymlik: interesting

finnrose: where is bad though

tapple: hey guys im still here

tapple: hello i am tapl harvey & other cool bisexual here i am just here for the shitshow, also bad got kicked out LMAO

[skep added bbh! to pumpkin cum gc /toes]

SWAG2020: FUCK

SWAG2020: BITHC

SWAG2020: PUSSY

SWAG2020: SHIT

bbh!: LANGUAGE QUACKITY!!!

SWAG2020: NO U 

SWAG2020: MUFFINHEAD IS A CURSE NOW BITCH

bbh!: muffinhead

Mega: DAMN 

tapple: didn't know mega had the power to speak in caps but i agree DAMN BRO

skep: whdy yuo sqear

finnrose: i

toes: HAHAHAHA

chocclymlik: LANGUAGE BAD


	6. chapter 6 but its short but it makes you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter for a bit lol

It was the smack ass dawn of the morning & you know damn right that george & fundy were trying to beat each other in the damn well stupidest games ever. literally ever.

and tommy & purpled were doing whatever the fuck kids do on their phones, for example, texting anyone. anyone. 

[bedwars cult (aka pcgc but make it steroids)]

astelic: it's the crack ass of DAWN right now

sammy: purpled who’s your roommate lmao

purp: the british version of me

gb80: tommy?

purp: yep

walli: LMAO

hannah: why do we have more people than pcgc

purp: skeppy is like 5 different people

gb80: bad’s like 7

gb80: spifey is emotion in total

gb80: aka minecrafters moods

gb80: vurb starves of toes, he also has some weird fucking arse smart side which like barely is seen ever so like he is like 2 different people

astelic: tapl is like 2 or 3

purp: FINN IS LIKE 26 DIFFERENT PEOPLE BUT IN A GOOD WAY

gb80: to summarize your question up hannah, no, pcgc has way more than us. they have like 41 different people + whatever the fuck spifeys on

hannah: wrong, quackity is also there, quackity is also mexican dream with leads us to 2 people, quackity is also las vegas & businessboy, which is 4 now, then we have vice - president acting arc like that shit was his power in high school, which is now 5 + butcher army & el rapids which is now 7 and then add quackitynumber2 which is 2 since it says 2 in his name which is now nine, which leads us to 50 people total, but then add the overthrow-schlatt-since-i-don't-like-him arc like that was funny now there’s 51, & there’s probably one more which is actually then 52 but there could also be another one which would lead us to the grand total of 53.

hannah: math of the day

purp: WHAT THE FUCK I HAVE CLASSES TODAY I DIDNT NEED TO WASTE MY BRAINCELLS LOOKING AT THIS

-

“Tommy. Help me jeez.” Purpled stared at his phone in utter confusion  
“What is it dumb dumb?” Tommy asked, inching closer to him.  
“Don't mind if i waste your braincells but read this.” Purpled gave tommy his phone so he could look at the message hannah sent  
“What the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think. how is it?
> 
> pls ask me questions im bored  
> also i have twitter  
> QU4CKClTY_4K hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi it wont die

Wilbur was walking out of his dorm, it was 8:15 pm and in 5 minutes the bell would ring for first period.  
His first class would apparently be orchestra. He had decided to take cello lessons this year, well, not really decided, more like ‘forced’.  
His father had wanted him to play something other than any guitar stuff, he wanted him to experiment with other instruments, so the closest thing he could pick was cello or the violin, so? He chose the cello.  
And soon enough, the bell had rang & people were getting pushed around to get to their next class.  
It took about a minute of being pushed around to finally get to his class.  
As he got a glimpse around, on the front left side right by the wall but around the corner, there were a bunch of different instruments, there were violins, trombones, clarinets, flutes, a cello, & one or so more he couldn't remember the name of.  
On the left wall there was a gigantic whiteboard, and a few spaces in front of it was a piano.  
On one of the shorter sides of the classroom on the walls there were two electric guitars & one acoustic one.  
In the back corner there was a desk and next to it was a mirror.

But besides the decore and room management, in the class there was already two people in the room.  
A boy in a dark blue beanie & Niki.  
Despise Wilbur not knowing about Niki being in Orchestra he knew that she had talent in playing the violin, so more or less it had made sense why she was in the class.  
He moved over to sit right next to Niki, and in front of him was the beanie boy.  
A minute later or so, another person enters the classroom, he realizes who it is quickly as it is his twin brother, Techno.  
The two dont make eye contact but Wilbur watches as Techno takes a seat next to the beanie boy.  
Two more people walk into the classroom, one he knew, his name was Austin, the other he had no clue about.  
And then, another person- man- walks into the room and closes the door.  
“Roll-Call!” The man said as he started saying names,  
“Technoblade?”  
“Here.”  
“Niki Nihachu?”  
“Here sir,”  
“Wilbur Soot?”  
“Here.”  
“Austin?”  
“Hey.”  
“TimeDeo?”  
“Here,”  
“And, Quackity?”  
“Here sir!”  
“Good, Hello class, as you are all here I might as well introduce myself, I’m Mr Stewart and I’ll be your orchestra teacher for this year. I also teach the band class some days which is in the room across from us. Now, I’ll let you introduce yourself, starting in the first row on the right.” The teacher- Mr Stewart- had said.  
“Aight, I’m Technoblade, sadly, the brotehr of, who is in this class, Wilbur Soot. I play violin and uh, thats it.” Techno had said before akwardly sitting up.  
“Okay uhm hey, I’m Quackity, I play electric guitar, cello, and acoustic guitar. I speak Spanish too so yep.” Quackity- ‘the beanie boy’, as Wilbur liked to call him even if he didn’t know him that well- had spoke.  
“I’m Austin, I play cello and sing.”   
‘Such a short introduction, damn.’ Wilbur had quickly thought, hoping he hadn’t said it outloud.  
“Second row left side now.” Mr Stewart had said, pointing to one kid.  
“Yo, I’m TimeDeo, but just call me Deo, i play Viola and learning how to play ukulele from my friend Tubbo.”  
“I’m Niki & i play violin,” Niki had said, she seemed very calm, unlike Wilbur, who felt like his stomach was crumbling to pieces, but then, it was his turn to speak now.  
“Hi, I’m Wilbur Soot, I play cello & guitar.” Wilbur had said, flatly, it was nice to get it off his chest and all the stress was gone.

“Okay, now that we all have introduced ourselves, today is the day we’ll get our instruments & packets.” Mr Stewart had started to walk to his drawer, seeming as if thats where he kept the so called ‘packets’.

While Mr Stewart was getting the stuff (he had to get the instruments which were not in the room, such an forgetful man) Wilbur was texting Tommy, trying to bother the younger from whatever he was doing in his classes, but Wilbur knew he was probably not playing attention, even if it was the boy’s first day.

-

Wilbur: Tommy

Wilbur: Tommy

Wilbur: Tommy

Tommy: WHAT DO U WNAT???

Tommy: MI IN CLSAS

Wilbur: learn how to type.

[Wilbur has gone offline]

-

By the time he was finished, Mr Stewart had came back with the instruments and let everyone find theirs and once everyone did, mr stewart told them to get in their seats and interact with eachother.  
Quackity & Techno had already gone into a conversation and what Wilbur had heard it had something about anarchy and sophomores.  
Deo & Austin had also gone into a conversation, which led Wilbur to talk to Niki, which was the best thing life could’ve gave him in that day.

And out of anything, Wilbur had definitely not expected someone to scream ‘hola soy dora’ in the class.

“HOLA SOY DORA” Quackity had screamed, making Wilbur jump, but when he and the others looked at Quackity, he & Techno had been still talking about anarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look in the doc it was 4 pages on letter size 14


	8. Chapter 8 but make it two posts in one day and second story thing i update before i post something new in a few minutes

It was now time for Quackity’s second period, which was physics class.  
He knew the teacher from last year, who had hung out around Quackity’s table a lot, he had seemed to like them more than any other people, which was mainly a good thing.  
But all he knew from talking with Technoblade about classes (but mainly anarchy) is that he was in his physics class too.  
While he was waiting outside his class door like all the others, he had gotten a ping, from iMessage.

-

[Austin added Wilbur, Niki, + 3 more to Orchestra group]

Austin: don’t ask on how I got your guys’s numbers.

Wilbur: oh

Techno: goddamn

Quackity: goddamn

[Dream added Dream to Orchestra group]

Quackity: I fucking hate you

Dream: fuck you too Alex <3

Quackity: don’t you have fundy??? Or did you cheat on him with george

Techno: LMAO NERDDDD

Dream: AW FUCK YOU

Niki: i- i have classes too

Deo: hey Dream where’s Tommy he owes me a bedwars rematch. he isn’t in his computer class

Techno: Phil will be mad

Wilbur: Phil will me mad

Niki: please dont tell phil he’ll probably be there in a few seconds

Wilbur: okay wait Quackity who are you again

Quackity: oh

Dream: that’s Alexis or Alex or Big Q or Q or Small Q or Quackity and he’s a law student who’s best friends with that one arsonist Sapnap and volleyball player Karl.

Quackity: thank you Dream except

Quackity: I’m taller than Tubbo

Dream: aren’t you the same height as said by my pal Kentai Haven????

Quackity: stfu

Deo: arsonist??

Quackity yeah that one the Headmaster talked about in the email lol

Deo: oh okay

Dream: Techno you owe me the duel in the courtyard at lunch, if anyone here is not on our grade level the time is 12:55 pm. Who cares if you ditch a class, tell the teacher that there’s a courtyard battle then run.

[Dream left Orchestra group]

Quackity: I think he’s talking about me

Wilbur: why???

Quackity: Austin, Techno & Deo r seniors, im pretty sure you are too, Niki’s a junior.

Wilbur: ok true but what abt you arent you a junior or senior because only juniors and seniors are allowed to be in orchestra for some reason.

Quackity: i’ll let him tell you.

Wilbur: who???

[Quackity added Sapnap to Orchestra group]

Sapnap: what do you want, Sophomore.

Wilbur: YOU’RE A SOPHOMORE???

Quackity: yep

Sapnap: me??? and??? karl??? are??? waiting??? for??? you???

Quackity: sorry jock arsonist gotta take classes

[Quackity removed Sapnap from Orchestra group]

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls check it outmy other stuff


End file.
